Pachirisu
|-|Pachirisu= |-|Shiny Pachirisu= Summary Pachirisu is an Electric-type Pokémon originally released in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Pachirisu Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female Age: Varies Classification: Electric-type Pokémon, EleSquirrel Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Non-Physical Interaction, Homing Attack, Damage Boost, Paralysis Inducement, Durability Negation, Resistance to Flying, Steel and Electric-type moves Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be comparable to similar Pokémon at this level, such as Pikachu) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from others of its species) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks. Standard Equipment: Chilan Berry Intelligence: Above Average. Like many Pokémon, Pachirisu is hard-wired for battle, and is very skilled at using each of its moves efficiently. Weaknesses: Ground-type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Run Away:' Pachirisu's natural instincts kick in and it flees in terror, while being able to dodge and push through any trapping techniques attempted on it. *'Pickup:' Pachirisu becomes extra aware of its surroundings, being able to notice and pick up any items it finds lying around. *'Volt Absorb:' Pachirisu takes no damage whatsoever from electric attacks, while healing itself using the electricity that it absorbs. Moves Level-Up Moves *'Growl:' Pachirisu growls cutely at its opponent, causing its opponent to lower their guard slightly and have their attack potency reduced. *'Bide:' Pachirisu endures the attacks its opponent sends its way, and after a short time doing this, can launch an attack that deals double the damage to its opponent that was dealt to itself. *'Quick Attack:' Pachirisu rushes forward in an attack nearly too fast for the eye to see to tackle the opponent. *'Charm:' Pachirisu stares at its opponent in a very charming fashion, causing its opponent to become less wary of it and harshly lowering their attack potency. *'Spark:' Pachirisu charges at its opponent while imbuing its body with electricity, which may potentially cause its opponent to become paralyzed. *'Endure:' Pachirisu braces itself against the opponent's attack, causing it to survive with just enough energy to launch another attack if the last attack was meant to be a killing blow. *'Nuzzle:' Pachirisu nuzzles against its opponent with its cheek, unleashing a small amount of electricity stored in its cheeks to almost always cause paralysis. *'Swift:' Pachirisu launches star-like projectiles from its tail that can follow its target and almost always land a hit. *'Electro Ball:' Pachirisu forms a ball of electricity that it launches at its opponent, which deals more damage the faster it is than its opponent. *'Sweet Kiss:' Pachirisu plants a kiss on its opponent, which causes them to become extremely dizzy and confused. *'Thunder Wave:' Pachirisu discharges a small amount of electricity at its opponent, which almost always leaves the opponent paralyzed. *'Super Fang:' Pachirisu chomps down on its opponent with its super sharp fangs. This move always cuts down its opponent's health in half. *'Discharge:' Pachirisu unleashes electricity in a wide area around itself, hitting anyone and anything around it. It may also inflict paralysis on anyone hit by the attack *'Last Resort:' A high-power move that Pachirisu can only use once every single other move it knows has been exhausted. *'Hyper Fang:' Pachirisu bites down on its opponent with its sharp fangs, sometimes causing them to flinch. Egg Moves *'Baby-Doll Eyes:' Pachirisu stares at its opponent with cute baby-doll eyes, which causes their attack potency to lower. This attack can be done so easily that it typically comes first in a fight. *'Bestow:' Pachirisu gives its held item away to its target, as long as they aren't holding an item themselves. *'Bite:' Pachirisu bites down on its opponent, sometimes causing them to flinch. *'Charge:' Pachirisu charges up with more electricity, not only causing electric attacks it uses immediately afterward to become much stronger, but also raising its special defensive capabilities. *'Covet:' Pachirisu endearingly approaches it's opponent, then swipes the item they were holding at that moment. *'Defense Curl:' Pachirisu curls itself into a tight ball, raising its defensive capabilities by a bit. *'Fake Tears:' Pachirisu weeps in a convincing manner to make the opponent feel flustered, sharply lowering their special defensive capabilities. *'Flail:' Pachirisu flails its body around to deal damage to its opponent. The more damaged it is, the more desperate its flailing becomes and the more damage it deals. *'Flatter:' Pachirisu uses flattery on its opponent, causing them to become confused, but raising their special offensive capabilities as well. *'Follow Me:' Pachirisu draws all attention to itself, forcing anyone in the vicinity to focus their attacks on it. *'Ion Deluge:' Pachirisu assaults the field with electric ions, changing any normal attacks into Electric-type attacks. *'Iron Tail:' Pachirisu takes on steel-like properties, and then it smashes the opponent with its steel-hard tail. This may also cause the opponent's defensive capabilities to drop. *'Rollout:' Pachirisu rolls into a ball and rolls itself into its opponent, dealing more damage with each hit. If it uses Defense Curl beforehand, this move will have even more power. *'Tail Whip:' Pachirisu wags its tail in a cute fashion, causing the opponent to drop their guard and lowering their defensive capabilities. Pokémon GO Moves *'Volt Switch:' Pachirisu creates a yellow ball of electricity with one hand, than it launchs into the opponent, switching out places with a ally. *'Thunder:' Pachirisu fires a powerful beam of yellow electricity from its body into the air. The beam then curves and hits the opponent, it may paralyze the target. *'Thunderbolt:' Pachirisu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at the opponent. *'Thunder Punch:' Pachirisus fist is surrounded by yellow sparks, which grow into a ball of electrical energy. Pachirisu then punches the opponent, it may paralyze the target. TCG Move *'Thunder Shock:' Pachirisu's body glows yellow and it releases a yellow lightning bolt from its body at the opponent, it may paralyze the target. IQ Skills *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Pachirisu will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Pachirisu knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Pachirisu, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'Type-Advantage Master:' Pachirisu's critical hit rate skyrockets if attacking one with a type disadvantage. *'Cheerleader:' Pachirisu will cheer for his allies, making their attacks more powerfull. *'Bodyguard:' Pachirisu will often take damage for his allies when they are low on HP. *'Nonsleeper:' Pachirisu resists being put to sleep. *'Gap Prober:' Pachirisu can send thrown items and deliver moves through team members to target only enemies. *'Wise Healer:' Pachirisu's moves and held items that recover HP will be more effective. *'Deep Breather:' A Pachirisu's move will rise the PP by 1 on the course of the battle. *'Trap Buster:' Occasionally destroys traps by stepping on them. *'Trap Seer:' Pachirisu can see hidden Traps at its feet without setting them off. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Species Category:Races Category:Mammals Category:Rodents Category:Electricity Users Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 8